medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aoki Aka
Romaji Check? For Aoki Aka's skill Five Forks (五本の病爪,'' Faibu Fōkas), '' Is the romaji for it really correct? It has the kanji "go-hon-no....." and I see that "no" is nowhere in Faibu Fokas? or is the italics just suppose to show how to pronounce it in japanese? Blade517 19:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : The Japanese language is actually very flexible when it comes to pronunciation. Any given Japanese word can technically be pronounced however the speaker wishes, but it's generally accepted that you should pronounce it in the established way so that people will understand you. In the case of the Abnormalities, Nisio Isin just wants to give most of them interesting names in English. Very few Abnormalities are pronounced in their original Japanese. : To make things a little clearer, in the manga, Nisio Isin provided both the kanji (to give the name meaning) and the katakana (to let the audience know the pronunciation). From the katakana, we are able to tell that it is pronounced Faibu Fōkas ''rather than however we damn well please based on the kanji. Hope that helped. : Tokiro7 18:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Okay, thanks for clearing that up. :: Blade517 21:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Alias I don't believe we have this yet, though I might have just missed it. Anyway, Aoki's alias listed in volume 12 is Red Angel (レッド エンゼル, ''Reddo Enzeru). Tokiro7 (talk) 02:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Why not equal? Where was it explained that she's in fact a not equal? Can anyone leave me a link? Just asking... WU out - WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 15:45, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Chapter 103, page 19. -- 18:43, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. WU out - WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 06:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) New Five Forks Image WonderfulUnicorn has suggested replacing the current image of the Five Forks. Full discussion here. I am putting up both images for the community to compare. Five Forks.png|Current Five Forks Replacement.jpg|Possible Replacement Which is preferred? -- 14:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Seems like no one wants to state their opinion except for the 2 of us... WU out - WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 13:56, April 3, 2013 (UTC) 13:54, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::There's a lot of speech bubble space in both of them. But the second one has the forks centered on the middle part of the page, better than the forks on the bottom right like the first picture. I put my money behind the new picture. ::Blade517 (talk) 21:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I actually had not considered the hand's position, and now that you have brought it up I can see the advantage. My chief concern though is that the current image displays more of the nails (four and one half as opposed to three). Do you think the more centered second image makes up for that? :::-- 23:24, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hmm. Well, I would say it does kind of make up for it. As long as someone can see the picture and see multiple long-claw-things, it would not really matter between three or four fingers. ::::Blade517 (talk) 03:21, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Alright then. If no one raises any objects before the end of the week, I'll make the change. :::::-- 13:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC)